Bendita Apuesta! Soul y Maka
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: soul y maka estan completamente enamorados , pero los tontos no se dan cuenta! :3 , pero cuando black star les hace una apuesta , su realidad cambia y se dan cuenta que su amor es correspondido! pasen a leer! :3


_Esta es mi historia original ,mas tarde subiré una de tsubaki y black star llamada __**"Mi Gran Estrella"...**_

_**Soul Eater:**__ No me pertenece , si fuer por mi maka y soul, tsubaki y black star, estarían juntos!*-*_

**_"Bendita Apuesta"_**

* * *

_**((Soul Pov))**_

Bueno , les contare un poco de mi , me llamo Soul Eater Evans, tengo 17 años y vivo en un departamento con mi mejor amiga Maka Albarn , soy una Death Scythe y mi técnico es mi mejor amiga y a la que amo... si es lo que oyen me gusta mucho , pero no se como decírselo , mis amigos saben que la amo , pero ella no lo sabe , incluso hay momentos que ella muestra interés en mi , pero no quiero ser rechazado , y menos perder mi amistad con maka , ella es todo para mi y si ella se molesta con migo o se va , no se que aria...

hoy kid nos invito a su mansión a pasar la noche en su casa con : Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star , Tsubaki , Maka y yo... la verdad me espero que no aya ninguna apuesta tonta que siempre hace black star , por que se que si el hace las apuestas , me va a tratar como el novio de maka...aunque , no hay problema para mi , pero no quiero poner incomoda a maka , si en verdad no le gusto...

estaba durmiendo , en estos momentos , estaba pensando en decírselo a maka , pero no quería ser rechazado , ese pensamiento invadía mi mente por completo, en realidad amo a maka , mas que a nada en el mundo...

los rayos de sol , me pegaban en el rostro dándome a entender que estaba saliendo el sol y debía despertarme , pero en realidad no quería despertar...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Bueno , los contare un poco de mi si?... me llamo Maka Albarn y tengo 16 años , vivo en un departamento con mi mejor amigo Soul Evans la cual estoy locamente enamorada de el , no se si el amor es correspondido , pero no quiero ser rechazada y sentirme una total estúpida confesando mis sentimiento con alguien que simplemente ignora , en realidad ese es mi miedo , mi miedo de ser rechazada , por el hombre que mas amo en este mundo... ayer kid nos invito a su mansión para que fuéramos hoy a quedarnos a dormir y disfrutar en su casa , la verdad no me importa , pero si black star le dice a soul que lo amo , le golpeare la cara con mi enciclopedia de 600 paginas!

bueno , me levante y me di un baño , al rato después me vestí con una falda rosa con rayas negras , parecida a mi falda escocesa , pero en otro color , y con vuelos , una polera blanca que encontré y deje mi pelo suelto ... fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno , ise tostadas con mantequilla y los dibidi en 2 , para que los 2 tuviéramos 2 tostadas cada uno , ise 4 huevos y los dividí , al terminar fui a la habitacion de soul quien estaba echado sin polera y con boxers , cuando lo vi me fije en su bien formado pecho y sus músculos , no pude evitar morderme el labio , y me acerque a el , con máxima lentitud , me senté en la orilla y le ise una caricia en la mejilla , al ver que no despertaba sonreí y le di un beso en la frente y sentí como abría sus ojos , los mire con una sonrisa y le dije...

maka: buenos días soul, ven levántate, el desayuno esta listo...-le dije al notarlo que sus ojos me miraban con una intensidad , que no pude evitar sonrojarme, el sonrió y me dijo...

soul: vamos maka...

me levante y y fui a la cocina , estaba muy nerviosa , lo tenia solamente con boxers , al minuto que lo mire de reojo un pensamiento invadió mi mente..."tiratelo" , de inmediato evadí ese pensamiento , pero tenia unas ganas de tirármelo encima , que no pude sonrojarme... espese a comer y cuando termine levante los platos y los espese a lavar..., después de unos segundos fui a hacer mi bolso para ir a la mansión de kid , levante mi bolso y lo deje en en el sofá de inmediato vi a soul con una polera roja y unos jins negros con su bolso azul , la verdad cuando lo vi , no pude cerrar los ojos de tal pensamiento que se me cruso en la mente..."vamos tiratelo" , no no no puedo , el no es mi novio...y ademas...no le gusto... pensé para luego mirar el suelo apenada por saber que capas era verdad o que en verdad estaba en lo correcto, levante la mirada y me encontré con esos profundos ojos que me vuelven loca, no pude evitar sonrojarme y luego desvié la mirada...

_**((Soul Pov)) **_

cuando nos fuimos del departamento, estaba sonrojado , por que maka me estaba sosteniendo es torso en ves de mi estomago , en realidad tenia el corazón a palpitar a mil , cuando llegamos maka toco el timbre y en como 8 segundos para ser exactos, se abrio la puerta "ya saben como es kid" , nos adentramos a la mansión y vimos a todos los chicos en la sala, fuimos donde ellos y todos nos saludaron , nos sentamos y hablamos por varias horas , nos reímos , charlamos isimos bromas como todo amigo hace , cuando black star dice...

bs: bueno chicos , que les parece si jugamos a las apuestas?!-dijo con una sonrisa

patty; jajajja siiiiii jajajjaja

liz: esta bien

tsubaki: Hi!

kid: espero que la apuesta sea correctamente simétrica

maka: am?... esta bien

suspire para mis adentros y dije-esta bien...

black star aposto a patty a que no puede atraparlo y no lo logro , corrió por toda la mansión y patty , aun que estaba muy cerca de atraparlo no lo lograba , hasta que patty cayo vencida...

bs: bueno , patty tu apuesta es besar a kid

en realidad eso no me lo esperaba , pero luego vi a kid que estaba completamente sonrojado , al igual que patty , escuche como patty suspiraba y beso a kid , fue como unos segundos y luego se separaron, luego mire a black star quien estaba sonriendo , luego aposto a liz quien no podía alcanzarlo y no lo logro , corrió por toda la mansión al igual que patty , pero liz se tiro al sillón exhausta y black star le dijo...

bs: bueno liz , tienes que tener una cita con hero , por 3 días , si no , yo con tsubaki y maka me llevare toda tu ropa de moda...

vi a tsubaki quien estaba sonriendo , luego mire a maka quien tenia una sonrisa tanto vengadora y luego mire a liz quien tenia l rostro con miedo...en realidad todos sabíamos que a liz le gustaba hero , a si que no fue del todo raro...

back star reto a tsubaki a ver si lo alcanzaba , estos corrieron por toda la mansión tsubaki corria velozmente al igual que la luz ,logro alcanzar a black star y me sorprendí cuando tsubaki lo tomo de las mejillas asiendo que black se sonrojara y tsubaki le planto un beso , todos sabíamos que este par de tórtolos estaban enamorados , al igual que yo por maka , pero sabia que maka no a mi , mire a black star que le susurraba algo a tsubaki asiendo que esta se sonrojara , luego volvieron y black star estaba muy feliz eso si, miro a maka y este le aposto lo mismo , corrieron un buen rrato , maka tenia buena resistencia , pero no logro alcanzar a black star , llegaron y black star dijo...

bs: bueno maka , tienes que besar a soul-cuando dijo eso ,me puse muy nervioso , maka me tenia que besar a mi

vi a maka que estaba completamente sonrojada al igual que yo , se acerco a mi y me planteo un beso , que para mi fue muy tierno, cuando nos separamos ella susurro...

maka: se que no te gusto, a si que si quieres olvida que esto paso...

me sentí completamente enojado por lo que me abia dicho , eso en realidad no era cierto , tenia que decirle que me gustaba , que la amaba, pero no enfrente de todos...

luego black star , me pidió que lo atrapara , en realidad quería romperle la cara , estaba corriendo de verdad muy rápido , pasamos por la sala 3 beses y ,mire a maka que me estaba viendo con asombro por que estaba corriendo velozmente , pero no al cansaba a black star quien este tenia la velocidad de la luz , al final me rendí , estaba muy cansado y luego ese maldito pidió...

bs: bueno soul , me impresionaste mucho , por eso , te pediré que esta noche te vallas con maka y de a partir de ahora , ustedes tendrán 3 citas...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

la verdad no lo podía creer , primero el beso y ahora teníamos que tener 3 citas , la verdad esto no me lo esperaba , tome mi bolso y salí de la mansión corriendo , no sabia que hacer , la verdad solo quería ir a mi habitacion y pensar , pero la verdad fui al parque de death city que estaba cerca del departamento...

no lo podía creer , tenia que estar 3 citas a obligación , yo por mi parte encantada voy pero soul no siente lo mismo que yo, me levante del asiento y fui al departamento y al abrirlo...

soul: donde estabas? me tenias preocupado? , no me hagas esto de nuevo , que tal si te pasa algo?

la verdad estaba muy impactada , no creí que pasaría esto , que soul se preocupase por mi?...

maka: lo..lo siento , no era mi intensión preocuparte , ademas si no quieres ir a esas 3 citas da igual si , invita a otra chica o a tu novia si quieres , no quiero obligarte a ir con migo...-dije mirando al suelo...

sentí como unas manos tomaban mi mentón y vi fijamente esos ojos color camersi muy hermosos

soul: maka , no tengo novia...ademas si tu quieres podemos ir como amigos si?

lo mire por uno momentos y asentí mirando tristemente al suelo , luego me diriji a mi habitacion , pero antes de cerrar mira a soul y le dije...

maka: no te preocupes , mañana iremos a una cita como amigos si?

soul me miro y en su mirada reflejaba tristeza y desilusión , no se por que pero en esos ojos sentí que me decían te amo...pero moví mi cabeza y entre a mi habitacion , en realidad deseaba que esto pasase , pero no de este modo... me sentía realmente mal , yo amo mucho a soul , pero se nota que yo a el no...

mente: por que dices eso?

yo: por que es cierto , yo no le gusto , ademas no soy su tipo de chica cool y genial...

mente: maka , tu misma viste en esa mirada que reflejaba sentimientos sobre ti , capas que de verdad te ama!

yo: no lo se , y si capas que solo fue una ilucion?...

mente: no , te engañes y te aseguro que en tu 2 cita saldrá muy bien...

mire al techo y la verdad tenia un presentimiento de que el me amaba, pero no sabia , si era verdad o no!

cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

desperté, a los primeros rayos de la mañana eran las 7:12 de la mañana , me levante , me di una ducha caliente y me dirije asía la cocina, me sorprendí , al no ver a maka , a si que ise el desayuno , cuando termine , fui a la habitacion de maka tocando la puerta , pero no obtuve respuesta , toque un poco mas fuerte, pero nada , al final la abrí y me encontré con maka durmiendo con brasier y un shor corto, color rojo, me acerque y me senté en la orilla de la cama de maka , me sonroje de inmediato al ver a maka mas desarrollada, no tenia mucho como blair , pero ya no era como antes de pecho plano , me levante y la moví...

maka: mmmm...

soul: vamos maka despiértate...

maka: unos 5 minutos mas...-al escuchar esto sonreí , estaba asiendo lo mismo cuando ella me despertaba cuando tenia 13 años...

soul: vamos dormilona , que en la tarde tenemos una cita...

maka: mmm... esta bien...

maka se levanto y yo fui a la cocina , empece a comer y vi a maka con el pelo suelto y un vestido ajustado con vuelos color verde , me sonroje y de inmediato simule como si nada , pero mi sonrojo era evidente , mire de reojo a maka quien estaba comiendo... , cuando termine , levante los platos y los lave , luego fui a mi habitación , me puse un traje negro con camisa verde que encontré por hay, salí y vi a maka estirándose , mostrándome sus largas y sexys piernas , la tome de la cintura asiendo que se sobresaltase , sonreí y le dije...

soul: vamos?-

maka: v-vamos...-pude notar que estaba nerviosa...

nos fuimos del departamento y subimos a la moto , kid me abia hecho por 3 días unas reservaciones en un restaurante de 8 estrellas :L , cuando llegamos, nos encaminamos asía el restaurante , el caballero ,nos pregunto si teníamos resevaciones y le dije que tenia una reservacion de parte de Death the kid el hijo de shinigami-sama, el asintió y nos dirijio asía una mesa, me sente al mismo tiempo que lo hacia maka , la mire profundamente y ella se sonrojo , la verdad quería decírselo , pero no podía, aun no estoy listo , para asumir su rechazo...

soul: bueno , si no quieres tener mas citas con migo ,simplemente le puedo decir a kid que cancele las reservaciones , si no te sientes cómoda?

maka me miro y dijo-no, bueno , en realidad por mi parte encantada voy a una cita contigo pero , esto no es real , soul , en verdad...haaaaa!, sabes , yo , me tengo que ir , si?

mire a maka confundido ,a la ves que la vi salir corriendo , me levante y le dije al mesero , que cancelara la reservacion de hoy, fui por mi moto y salí , fui al departamento y no estaba , fui al parque y la encontré... estaba columpiándose y cada ves que me acercaba a ella escuchaba como sollozaba... me senté atrás de ella y luego la escuche decir...

maka: maldita apuesta, maldito black star y maldito soul...por que me tenia que enamorar de ti...-cuando escuche esto me sentí realmente feliz , a maka yo le gustaba... note como maka se paraba y al girar se quedo quieta al verme...

maka: tu...tu escuchaste?..-dijo sumamente nerviosa

yo me pare de donde estaba parado , me acerque a ella y le dije...

soul: maka...en realidad estas enamorada de mi?-dije curioso , pero a la ves ansioso...

maka: e...etto haaaa-suspiro- si , soul , estoy enamorada de ti , te amo desde hace mucho , y se que yo no te...-no la deje terminar por que le di un beso , ella al principio no me correspondió , pero sonreí , al notar que maka me estaba correspondiendo y a la ves ponía sus brazos en mi cuello, yo la tome de la cintura abrasándola y cuando nos separamos por falta de aire le dije...

soul: te amo maka...-dije sonriendo le

maka: yo también soul...-dijo devolviendo me el gesto , me acerque a maka y le susurre...

soul: mejor "Bendita Apuesta", no crees?...-la mire y maka sonrió y dijo...

maka: creo que tienes razón...-la mire por unos segundos y ...

soul: maka?...

maka: si, soul?

soul: quieres se mi novia?-dije sonriendo le

maka: si , si quiero-dijo maka abrasándome

yo le correspondí el abrazo , nos separamos y le plante un suave beso, maka me correspondió y estuvimos un buen rato a si , hasta que nos separamos...

maka: vamos, soul...

soul: por favooooor que tengo haaaaambre...-dije sonriendo le

maka: glotón..-me dijo sonriente

le tome de la mano y nos encaminamos asía el departamento...

* * *

_**Bendita Apuesta! :3 :L**_

* * *

Como les pareció?, les gusto?, esta malo?, me mataran?

espero que no o-o jejeje ,bueno nos leemos luego! ;3


End file.
